Legendary
by MajesticSilverDawn
Summary: Even though I am one out of 400,000, I have a distinction. Something that makes me different from the rest. Of all the people in Sunyshore City, they chose nine. I am number eight. Rated T for violence, mild language, and mild romance.


Dwindling Hope

In a world that was nothing but darkness, Arceus hatched and broke the silence. But it was alone in a never ending void, so it created two beasts that humans now call Dialga and Palkia.

"We have arrived, Father. What is your wish?" they asked in monotonous unison. They saw their Father smile and envision a perfect world where creatures of all variety thrived.

Arceus replied, "I request you lend me some of your immense power. We are alone in this empty Space, where not even Time flows freely."

That was the cue for Arceus to draw power from himself and the brothers and draw it out to create the Universe. He and his sons stared down at their creation. Arceus realized his sons longed for someone else, so he created Giratina. But before long, Giratina was corrupted by the authority her father held over her. Furious and frustrated, she attacked her brothers until Arceus came between them.

"I thought by creating a shadow of myself I could achieve happiness in knowing I have grown. But now I see that I was -and still am- unfit to rule. So, my first daughter; Giratina, I banish you to the Reverse World!"

A portal opened under the unsuspecting creature and she was sucked in, and from that day forth she was feared as the queen of the Reverse World.

"My children; after that grave mistake I made, I know that I am not meant to rule. I ask that you share the throne," he pleaded to the duo. But they sighed as one and shook their heads.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Fa," reassured Dialga.

"Right, so learn from it and try again," supported Palkia.

Arceus laughed at his devotees' words and smiled. He vowed to himself to make the universe that he created rival the beauty and prosperity of all others.

He created Groudon and Kyogre to make the land and the seas of a world he called Earth, and Rayquaza to control the weather. Celebi created the forests and Heatran the volcanoes. Regigigas moved the land masses into continents and Regirock, Regice, and Registeel created rock, ice, and steel. Ho-oh and Lugia guarded the skies and the seas, and Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres became their apprentices. Latios and Latias guarded the two sacred cities: Alto Mare and Lily of the Valley Island.

Mew became the basis of all Pokémon, genetically modifying itself to become each and every species we know today. Tornadus, Thundrus, and Landorus were made to assist Rayquaza in the unfamiliar Unova Region, as were Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem to Arceus himself. The one called Kyurem bore children, triplets. He called them Terrakion, Vrizion, and Coballion.

Then, humans appeared, almost randomly. Over time, Mew had grown more and more intelligent until it became a new species altogether. The intelligent beings built the tin and brass towers with crystal bells to honor Ho-Oh and Lugia, who the humans thought had created them.

Arceus was angered. The region the humans called Johto was filled with worshippers of Ho-oh. All people who did know about the origin of the Universe ignored it. To them, it wasn't just to have that much power, and Lugia and Ho-oh represented balance.

Arceus had never felt so empty. So profoundly betrayed.

What was wrong with him? Was he not good enough for the Johtonians? Did they think he was a weakling?

"_I'll show them not to mess with their creator!" _screamed Arceus, and, in a fit of fury, he called upon Rayquaza.

"Summon a storm, Rayquaza!"

"But-"

"_Now_! Or are you a coward?"

Rayquaza's body stiffened while it slid into a menacing position facing its creator. The green, serpent-like Pokémon flared its nostrils and created a storm encompassing half of the Earth. The winds were wild and terrifying, but not quite as ferocious as Rayquaza's heart. All the while, Arceus was watching with a smug expression on its face.

"I did what you wanted me to, Arceus," the Pokémon spat. "I killed many Pokémon and human beings, just as you ordered me."

But the Original One was enjoying this far too much.

"Rayquaza, take me, if you would, down to Earth."

And the emerald Pokémon had no choice but to comply.

After the storm had passed, Arceus, who had assumed the look of a human priest, was informed that three Pokémon had perished in the storm. Arceus asked who, and found out that they were direct descendants of Mew named Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.

Arceus felt his heart wrench with an emotion he had not felt before: pity. Pity. It flooded his soul with guilt to think he had been the cause of all of this.

Arceus, still under the guise of a human, walked to the edge of the rubble; all that remained of the tin and brass towers where Ho-oh and Lugia were said to perch. He felt the confusion of the spirits of the genetic mutants and sank to his knees with terror. What had he done?

"Jolteon, become Raikou, wielder of lightning; Flareon, become Entei, wielder of destructive flame; Vaporeon, become Suicune, wielder of the Winds."

And as the sun poked its head out from under the clouds, the three colors, the bare bones of the universe Arceus had built, swirled as if they were being held by some invisible force.

"Run," Arceus said to the slowly forming Pokémon. "Run away and never come back!"

They complied, taking off into the forest beyond the smoldering remains.

"I trust they will be safe?" asked Arceus to no one in particular, but from halfway across the world, he got an answer.

"I will see to it myself, Lord."

And for a second, everything was almost happy. Then Arceus saw the bodies.

The bodies.

Some charred beyond recognition, bloodied, battered, limbs twisted in every which way. It hurt Arceus terribly to know that many a child would wake up that day without a parent.

_Calm after the storm._

A crowd had begun to from around the glowing human in white robes.

"What is it?"

"How did it-?"

Among the confusion, a boy had managed to shoulder his way through the crowd. "Excuse me, mister? Who are you?"

And Arceus felt an overwhelming sense of adoration for this boy with rosy, tear-streaked cheeks and mussed hair. He looked the boy straight in the eye. "What is your name?"

"Well, I'm Kenny, but everyone calls me Keldeo!"

Keldeo...

"I am Arceus. I have descended from the heavens to seek out a boy who will become an apprentice." He saw the astonished look on Keldeo's face and continued. "I was thinking of choosing you."

The child smiled. "How long have I been waiting for this day?" Slowly, he shed his clothes and leaped into his Pokémon skin, sprouting a horn and standing on all fours. "I will serve you faithfully, my Lord."

"And for that I thank you."

And for all of them, in the heavens above, it truly seemed like the calm after the storm.

Until one day.

They called it "Mewtwo." It was spoken of only in hushed whispers, the stories a mother told a child to scare him into behaving. Deep in Guyana they found the fossil, the temple where the tribes lay their ceased to rest with Mew. Their technology was so advanced, its powers so miraculous, that they were able to manipulate life itself. They played the role of Arceus, trying to birth a Pokémon through conventional means. They tried to control it, but it destroyed them.

Mewtwo.

Humankind now knows not to toy with life, the very essence of us all.

But failure only sets us back. Humankind has since leaped forward.

Arceus knows how long it will be before we succeed. But even Giratina below knows that I will succeed. I am the new generation. I am an embodiment of our world as a whole.

My name is Being 33702, and I am the future of our universe.

Or at least that is what I am told.


End file.
